After the adventures
by alex175
Summary: A girl from organization Xll comes to destiny islands. She has no memory and meets Riku. But the girl falls in love with Riku. What will happen? Find out in the story! A lot batter then it sounds! RikuxNew character


Avery.

Number 15

That's who I am. The fifthtennth member. A nobody. What do I have to live for. Nothing. Until I found him. My Riku. My light at the end of the tunnel

Chapter 1

Darkness. All I've ever known. Until I saw him. Riku.

I heard waves crashing. Where was I? I was sore for some reason. Wonder why. I opened my eyes. I saw green eyes. They were bueatiful. I noticed that 2 other people were there. A girl with long red hair and a boy with shining blue eyes and spikey brown hair. There also was a mouse. A mouse. Im imagining things.

"King Micky. Who is she?" The boy with spikey brown hair asked.

"I don't know Sora." The mouse said.

Sora. That must be his name.

"I'm Kairi. Who are you?" The girl with red hair asked.

I was scared. Who were these people. I got up. The boy with green eyes was looking at me. He looked confused.

"Number 15." I choked out.

I ran away. The boy with green eyes chased me. He was fast. He soon caught up to me. He grabbed my wrist. I looked at him. Fear in my eyes. He let go. He stared at me.

"Why." I asked. He shook his head.

I ran off again. He never followed. I kept running. I was getting tired. I fell down on the ground. I cried. Why did I betray them. Why!

Flash Black number 1

"Wait! Xvirya!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Marly." I said.

"Please you don't have to!" He said.

"Yes I do!" I said.

"Goodbye. Marly. I'll never forget you…"I said.

I opened a portal to my secrect place.

"I'm ready." I said.

She nodded.

She did something and then I disappeared.

Flash Back ends.

I stayed where I was and cried. It was getting dark. I could see a shadow over me. The boy with the green eyes. He picked me up and carried me somewhere. It was a house. He carried me to a room. He put me down on the bed.

"You can stay here with me." He said.

I looked away.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He said. I nodded.

I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep.

Something on my bed shifted. My eyes opened. It was a girl. She was sketching something. She is talented.

"Namine?" I asked.

Wait a second. How did I know hername. I'm almost 100% sure I've never seen her before.

"Yes?" She said.

She looked at me.

"How did you know?"

"I don't know. How did I know?" I asked.

"Roxas, Is she?" She said trailing off.

"I think so." He said.

What are they talking about. I began thinking of the boy with green eyes.

"Who was taking care of me?" I asked.

"Riku. He's… Kinda shy." She said.

The next half hour we got to know each other.

The door opened and I think I saw Riku. He smiled at us and shut the door.

"What should we call you?" Namine asked.

"Xavirya. But don't I like that anymore. Avery. I guess." I said.

"Do you know anyone named Axel?" Roxas asked.

"I did know someone named Axel. Wait Roxas. As in organization 13?" I asked.

"Yeah. We need to go." Roxas asked.

"Trust Riku. He'll take care of you." Namine said and left.

She got up and smiled at me.

"Oh. Here. Open it later." She said handing me a box. It wasn't that big but wasn't that small. In between I guess. I nodded.

"Bye. I hope I'll get to see you again." I said.

She smiled at me again and left.

"Riku will keep you safe. Do whatever he says and you'll be safe." Roxas said and left.

I decided to open the box. It had a light green dress in it and pajamas. I noticed there was a journal in it. I decided to put it in my pocket along with a small pen. I then decided to keep looking in the box to see what else there was. There was also a brush and other stuff. I started to brush my long brown locks of hair. I looked in the mirror. I had pretty teal eyes. In a way like Riku's but his were more green. I put the brush back in the box and decided to put the box on the table and to go find Riku.

He was in the next room starring at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Riku?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Hey. Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for rescuing me earlier." I said.

"No problem. I'm used to it." He said.

I nodded.

I decided to go sit on the chair and to write in the journal. Here's what the pages looked like.

Day 1 on destiny Islands.

I'm on the amazing island! A boy with green eyes rescued me named Riku. He has long sliver hair with green eyes.

Day 2 on destiny islands.

Today I met a girl named Namine and a boy named Roxas. Namine has light blue eyes and blonde eyes. I learned that she loves to draw. She's an AMZING artist. Roxas has blonde spikey hair. Well, It's kinda spikey. Anyway Riku is making me breakfast. It smells wonderful. Have to go right now. Riku says breakfast is done.

"Breakfast is done." Riku said.

"Yay! I'm straving." I said.

He handed me a plate of eggs and bacon. And a glass of milk.

I brought it to the table and strarted eating.

(Due to the lazyness of the author, I'm ending the chapter here.)

Next chapter lets just say Avery meets Sora and Kairi and Kairi finds out that Avery doesn't have any fresh cloths (Apart from the ones Namine gave her) and they go to the mall. Will Avery make it out alive? Will she get closer to Riku? Is she really a nobody? Will I ever stop with my pointless drowning? Find out next time!


End file.
